On Melancholy Hill
by Ib Foster
Summary: Desde el accidente de "el mañana", 2d comienza a extrañar demasiado a noodle. Cuando esta llega a plastic beach todo parece volver a la normalidad, a excepcion de que ahora 2d tiene un nuevo sentimiento a la que era su pequeña hermanita...
1. Chapter 1

Notas: Hola! Bueno pues amm… soy nueva en esto! Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a winry1988, creo que sin ese video aun estaría preguntándome como rayos se subía un fic! Pero bueno… ammm… este es un fic de gorillaz que pues estoy comenzando, ya tengo algunas ideas y pues primero veré que tal me va! Ammm… si te gusta como escribo por favor deja review para que yo sepa y pues siga con esto! :D En fin! Pues empecemos! Y pues un beso con todo y moquitos! :3 chao!

Disclaimer: Pues gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece a Damon Albarn y a Jamie Hawlett. Hago esto solo por diversión y para des aburrirme! xD

When you close to me…

2d se despertó por el sonido de un barco que pasaba por ahí. Salió de la cama perezosamente, se sentó en ella y se quedo ahí; pudieron pasar horas y él seguía igual, viendo hacia la pared contraria de su habitación bajo el agua.

Un gran golpe lo saco de su trance, era Murdoc, que pateaba la puerta para poder pasar.

-Hey idiota, que haces aquí?, tienes trabajo que hacer, donde están las canciones que te pedí?

-H-hola M-murdoc, p-perdóname, aun no las he terminado- dijo nervioso y asustado el pobre Stu.

-Entonces muévete!, si no acabas las malditas canciones hoy en la tarde te daré una paliza que no olvidaras.

-C-claro murdoc, ahora empiezo.

-Mas te vale imbécil- se acerca e él, le da un golpe en la cabeza y sale de la habitación riéndose.

2d se aprieta la cabeza para evitar una de sus migrañas, pero no da resultado así que va hacia su baño y saca de un aparador un pequeño botecito con medicamentaos; toma dos y se los mete a la boca, sin tomar agua se los pasa y se dirige a su habitación.

Ya estando en ella, se dirige hacia un pequeño escritorio lleno de ropa y envases de refresco, colillas de cigarros y papeles arrugados.

Tira todo eso a un lado y se sienta en la silla que esta frente a este. Toma un lápiz y su cuaderno y empieza a escribir, ya había pensado en como seria el comienzo de esa canción; cuando termino de escribir lo que tenía en mente se paro y fue hacia su mesa de noche, saco un cigarro, un encendedor de uno de sus cajones y lo volvió a cerrar; se dirigía otra vez hacia su escritorio cuando pisa algo, que ante tal acto se rompió.

Miro hacia abajo para ver que era, cuando supo se agacho para recoger una fotografía que estaba dentro de un cuadro de vidrio, este se había roto momentos antes cuando Stu lo piso. Saco la foto que contenía el cuadro y se le quedo viendo. Era una foto donde se veía a él con un cigarro en la boca feliz, mientras que cargaba en sus hombros a una pequeña niña de cabello morado y ojos color verde. Al pensar en aquella niña no pudo evitar sonreír mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Oh Noodle, mi hermosa y dulce Noodle, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, no sabes cuanta falta me haces.

No paraba de pensar en ese día, en el día que había perdido a su hermosa niña, a la única niña que él quería más que a nadie en este mundo. El se culpaba una y otra vez, si no fuera tan cobarde la hubiera salvado, hubiera evitado que eso sucediera; pero no, no pudo hacer más que mirar con lágrimas en los ojos y gritos desesperados como la isla flotante se derrumbaba con su pequeña princesa dentro de ella.

-Si pudiera hacer algo para recuperarte no dudaría en hacerlo.

Se limpio las lagrimas y guardo la foto dentro de una de las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla y continuo con su trabajo, el sabia de sobra las consecuencias de no hacerlo; no quería que Murdoc lo golpeara por no hacer lo que él le ordenaba, o peor aún, no quería que mandara a cyborg Noodle a hacer su trabajo por él.

Comenzó de nuevo a escribir, hasta ahora llevaba muy poco, tan solo una pequeña parte:

Up on melancholy hill

There's a plastic tree

Are you here with me?

Just looking all on the day of another dream

Well you can't get what you want

But you can get me

So let's set up and see

Cause you are my medicine when you close to me

When you close to me…

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, se podía ver a una joven nipona con una máscara de gato, solo cubriendo uno de sus ojos; un pequeño vestido blanco que le cubría solo hasta las piernas y unas mayas blancas con negro. Ella estaba sentada en la enorme cabeza del baterista Russel, el único movimiento que había era el del viento jugando con su cabello morado.

Poco a poco comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes, enseguida Russel lo noto y le pregunto:

-Hey Noodle!, pasa algo pequeña?

Al oír su nombre, ella volteo hacia abajo para poder ver a Russel y contestarle

-No russ, no es nada- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le sonreía un poco

-Enserio?, entonces por qué lloras?

-Mmm… pues es que… es que tengo miedo

-De que tienes miedo pequeña?

-Es que cada que cierro los ojos, esas sombras, esos demonios, vuelven y… y y-yo no p-puedo…- de nuevo comenzaba a llorar y se le cortaba la voz, entonces no pudo continuar hablando

Ella recordaba claramente esos días, esos dolorosos y tristes días en ese maldito lugar, todo el tiempo soportando que los demonios que ahí se encontraban la maltrataran y acosaran continuamente, recordaba cómo se escondía en una de las esquinas de ese horrendo lugar para que los demonios no la encontraran, siempre pidiendo volver a casa, junto a sus amigos, quería volver a cocinar con Russel, quería volver a jugar póker con el tramposo de Murdoc, que siempre sacaba cartas de algún lugar secreto y casualmente ganaba todas las partidas; pero sobre todo quería volver a estar junto a 2d, quería volver a jugar videojuegos con él, quería volver a ir al parque juntos y comer helado.

-Te juro que todos los días pedía irme de ahí, quería escapar, correr, largarme de una buena vez de ese maldito infierno.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya estas a salvo y eso es lo único que importa ahora, te prometo que nada ni nadie volverá a llevarte a ese lugar.- decía Russel tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Gracias russ.

Russel mantuvo la vista fija en Noodle, sabía que aun había algo que ella le ocultaba, podía verlo en su rostro.

-Pero dime, que otra cosa te pasa?

-Ehh? N-nada russ, enserio

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime que pasa linda?

-Bueno… es que yo…- dijo Noodle con la mirada hacia abajo- tengo miedo de otra cosa

-De qué?

-bueno… es que ya vamos en camino a plastic beach, y ahí volveremos a ver a Muds y a Stu y…. tengo miedo de que cuando él me vea ya no me quiera

-Pero de que hablas princesa? Sabes que D no es así, ante sus ojos tú siempre serás su pequeñita

-Pera ahora tengo esta horrible cicatriz en el ojo y…

_Nada de y…, ya te dije, conozco muy bien a 2d y sé que nunca te dejaría de querer, ni siquiera por una cicatriz, aparate llegando le diré a Murdoc que investigue como quitártela y listo!

Noodle solo asintió y mantuvo la vista fija hacia donde se dirigían, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a plastic beach.

Qué tal? Creo que lo hice un poco corto, pero bueno… Ammm…. Si les gusta porfa dejen review, estoy segura de que en menos de un día ya tengo lista la continuación, bueno eso espero… jijiji!

Pues entonces eso es todo, muchas gracias a los que lo están comenzando a leer y pues… yo me despido! Adiós gente guapa! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno ya esta aqui el Segundo capitulo, perdón, yo quería subirlo ayer pero estuve muy ocupada. Gracias a marati2011 por todo, sobre todo las opiniones y también por los consejos. Gracias también idi97, es genial y tienes muy buenos gustos, y pues a yessikatolen, Gorillaz-2Dandnoodle y lobomegamv18 por la bienvenida. Espero que les guste, les mando besos con todo y moquitos :3

-Maldito face ache! Te dije bien claro que quería las canciones esta tarde!- le gritaba Murdoc a 2d mientras tiraba todas sus hojas con las canciones

-P-perdóname M-murdoc, y-ya casi las termino, me falta m-muy poco, enserio.

-No te dije que las quería casi completas, te dije COMPLETAS, que no oyes?

-S-i p-pero no me dio tiempo

-Ahora si me las vas a pagar, crees que era broma lo que te dije esta mañana? CYBORGGG!

Entra cyborg Noodle en la habitación de 2d y da un saludo militar.

-Si señor

-Demuéstrale al cara de simio las consecuencias de no obedecer mis órdenes

Después de decir eso, Murdoc sale de la habitación riéndose.

Cyborg se acerco a 2d y comenzó a golpearlo y patearlo, ignorando por completo las suplicas de este para que parara. Después de un tiempo termino por perder la conciencia debido al inmenso dolor.

Cyborg salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de Murdoc, se presento con un saludo militar diciendo:

-Orden cumplida señor

-Muy bien cyborg, ahora tráeme mis botellas de vodka y unos cigarros

-Si señor

Pasadas unas horas, en la habitación de 2d se podía ver como poco a poco esta trataba de levantarse, con quejidos cada que se movía.

-Hay!, auch!, ahh!, debí de terminar las estúpidas canciones- decía mientras se levantaba.

Fue hacia el baño, se quito la ropa, y se metió a bañar; dejo que el agua quitara las manchas de sangre de sus labios y se fue relajando poco a poco. Cuando salió del baño se vio al espejo, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Llevo su maño derecha hacia uno que estaba cerca de sus costillas, se apretó y soltó un grito de dolor.

Trato de contener sus quejidos mientras se cambiaba y cuando por fin termino se dirigió a su escritorio para terminar sus canciones. Entre ellas estaba la que había comenzado en la mañana, ya le faltaba poco, tan solo unas cuantas estrofas más y listo.

Comenzó a escribir y cuando por fin término la vio, era perfecta, era una canción que había escrito con el corazón. Pero sobre todo era una canción que había escrito pensando en Noodle. Entonces en vez de dársela a Murdoc la guardo en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche.

No soportaría ver que cyborg la interpretara, si era necesario morir junto con esa canción lo haría , pero la única persona capaz de interpretar esa canción seria su hermosa Noodle.

Se puso a terminar el resto de las canciones, cuando estuvieron listas fue a dárselas a Murdoc. Cuando llego toco la puerta y escucho la voz de Murdoc decir desde adentro "entra solo si es importante"

Stu pasó y vio a Murdoc bebiendo mientras veía XXX, se acerco a él y le dijo

-y-ya t-termine las canciones muds

-Al fin face ache!, siéntate

2d obedeció la orden de murdoc y se sentó en una silla que había frente a su escritorio

-Mmm… vamos a ver- le dijo mientras le quitaba las canciones y comenzaba a leerlas- Mmm…. De acuerdo, están bien, mañana empezamos los ensayos ok? Te quiero temprano en el estudio, mas te vale que no te levantes tarde o enviare a cyborg por ti, y créeme, no le diré que te despierte de una linda manera, entendiste?

-Claro muds, bueno… adiós- le dijo 2d parándose de su asiento y saliendo hacia su habitación.

Ya estando en ella se dio cuenta de una cosa, trato de ver que era, tenía una extraña sensación, sentía que no estaba solo; comenzó a revisar su habitación

-Vamos a ver…. Debajo de mi cama- se agacho pero no encontró a nadie ahí- Mmm… ya se! En mi armario- se levanto y abrió con un poco de miedo su closet, pero solo había ropa desacomodada y un par de zapatos- Ammm… en el baño! En el baño debe de haber alguien estoy seguro- fue y con su mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, pero solo encontró un poco de ropa tirada y colillas de cigarros- rayos! Ya reviste todo y aun así tengo el presentimiento de que alguien me… ob-observa…- se quedo helado de un momento a otro, ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones, sabía exactamente qué significaba; volteo poco a poco hacia la ventana de su habitación y lo vio, un enorme ojo mirándolo fijamente.

-ba-ba-ballena? Si… BALLENAAAAAA!

Corrió por todo su cuarto mientras gritaba:

-Ahh! Ballena, ballena, BALLENAAAAA, me va a comer, ahhh!

Tan rápido como pudo busco su máscara de payaso y se la puso, se arrojo a su cama, se cubrió con una sabana y se agarro de pies y manos meciéndose como niño pequeño hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente 2d se levanto muy temprano, con mucho cuidado se aparto de las sabanas y al darse cuenta que la ballena se había ido se quedo más tranquilo, se despertó con un extraño presentimiento, sentía que algo pasaría, pero siempre que sentía eso no pasaba absolutamente nada, así que se olvido de eso y se paró de la cama; se dirigió a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre ya que por el miedo ayer no se levanto cenar algo. Se sirvió una taza de café y calentó un waffle de los que había preparado cyborg la noche anterior.

Después se dirigió al estudio y ordeno un poco los instrumentos, quito la basura de encima y desenredo los cables. Ya había terminado de hacer todo y apenas eran las 9; decidió entonces prender un cigarro, se sentó en uno de los sillones del estudio y se quedo ahí hasta que llegaron Murdoc y cyborg.

-Hey face ache! Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-Hola muds, no hace mucho, me levante a las 7

-Jajaja, cuando te dije que te levantaras temprano no quería que te lo tomaras tan enserio

-Ya se pero… no se algo me despertó, como un presentimiento

-Sisisi deja tus cosas de mujeres a un lado y empecemos a ensayar.

Mientras tanto, muy cerca de ahí, Russel y Noodle ya estaban a unas cuantas horas de llegar a plastic beach.

-Hey Noodle!

-Que pasa russ?

-Mira- dijo señalando hacia enfrente, se podía ver una pequeña playa en medio del océano

-Woow, ya estamos muy cerca russ. Pronto podre ver de nuevo a muds y a… y a 2d- decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Russel la ve y solo sonríe; él era el único que sabía que Noodle estaba enamorada de 2d.-Hey russ! Me veo bien?, sé que estoy algo sucia pero…

-Te ves hermosa pequeña- dijo Russel en tono paternal

-Enserio? Gracias.- le dijo Noodle mientras le sonreía.

En plastic beach…

Ya habían ensayado bastante y estaban cansados.

-Es todo por hoy cara de simio, ahora lárgate, antes de que llame a cyborg para que te eche a patadas de aquí.

-C-claro muds- 2d sale corriendo hacia su habitación, y ya ahí se sentó en su cama y recordó que había dejado la foto de él y Noodle en uno de los pantalones que puso para lavar- hay.. Nonononono!

Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de lavado en busca de su pantalón; ya ahí busco como loco pero no encontró nada, entonces escucho como se encendía la lavadora, volteo y vio a cyborg apretando varios botones.

-No, cyborg detenla, detenla por favor!

Corrió hacia la lavadora y la abrió , lo que provoco que toda la ropa y el agua se cayeran al piso. Busco y busco pero tampoco encontró nada.

-hay no, no mi foto, no, donde deje ese maldito pantalón?

-Te refieres a este?- dijo cyborg Noodle con un pantalón en la mano

-Siii! Mi pantalón! Gracias cyborg.

Saco rápidamente la foto y se fue corriendo a su habitación; puso la fotografía junto con la canción que había escrito para Noodle.

Entonces se comenzaron a escuchar disparos y gritos arriba. 2d quiso subir para ver qué pasaba, pero momentos antes, cuando entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta y esta quedo atascada.

-No! Hey! Murdoc, cyborg, me escuchan? Ayuda, me quede encerrado.

Golpeo muy fuerte la puerta pero no logro nada. Empujo y pateo con todas sus fuerzas, retrocedió un poco para luego correr hacia ella pero no se abrió.

-Demonios…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno… aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi fic, supuestamente era para publicarlo ayer pero es que he estado muy ocupada, y pues quiero decirles que tal vez me tarde 2 días en subirlo, mas de eso no me tardo, lo prometo, y pues si lo puedo hacer antes lo hare! Ammm... gracias por sus reviews y pues, creo que es todo. Gracias a todos y en especial a marati2011, aunque sé que posiblemente cuando lo lea me regañe por agradecer (perdón):3 bueno… besos, ya casi sin moquitos, Jajaja ya no estoy enferma! xD

En otra parte de plastic beach se podía ver a Murdoc y a cyborg Noodle, esta le disparaba a sun moon stars mientras él se escondía detrás de una estatua de demonio y después caía al agua. Salió y se subió a un barco, en el que comenzó a crear a piratas y a dos avionetas que los atacan. Cyborg sale para dispárales y logra derribar a una.

Mientras, en la habitación de 2d:

-maldita puerta ábrete ya! Ahhhhh!

En ese momento Stu comienza a sentir algo extraño, un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su columna. Entonces se queda quieto y con la cara pálida, poco a poco voltea hacia su ventana y descubre que una ballena se acerca nadando rápidamente en dirección a su cuarto. Se asusta demasiado y comienza a correr por todo el cuarto gritando " ballena, ballenaaaaaa!", intenta desesperadamente abrir la puerta pero no logra nada. Entonces se sienta en el suelo y se pone su máscara de payaso, sabía que ese sería su fin, era inevitable. Pero segundos antes de que la ballena se comiera el cuarto, una mano gigante la saca del agua, salvando a Stu, quien se emociona al adivinar de quien era esa mano.

-Waaaa! Es Russel, russ está aquí!, ábrete puerta!, te lo ordeno, ahoraaaaaaa!- dice volviendo a jalar la manija con todas sus fuerzas.

Arriba de plastic beach…

Russel desde adentro del mar, saca una ballena y la lanza en dirección a la avioneta que aun seguía disparando y se abalanzo sobre el barco pirata, haciendo que este se hundiera con todos sus tripulantes, excepto sun moon stars, que logra escapar y desaparece de ahí…

Russel se va acercando a plastic beach, mientras que Murdoc ve a cyborg lanzando chispas y aceite por todos lados.

-Maldita sea! Cyborg responde, ahhhhhh! Olvídalo, después me encargare de ti.- dice mientras carga a cyborg y la guarda en uno de los cuartos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación bajo el agua…

-Por... por favor... alguien me escucha?...estoy atrapado…y cansado…- decía 2d mientras tocaba débilmente la puerta. Entonces se levanto y se dirigió a su cama- Murdoc en algún momento vendrá y me secara de aquí, estoy seguro!

De pronto la puerta se destrabo y se abrió sola. 2d solo miro y se enfureció.

-Maldita puerta! No pudiste abrirte hace 5 minutos? Ahhh, te odio- dijo mientras salía, no sin antes detenerse y mirar con desprecio a la puerta. Estiro su pie y con todas sus fuerzas la pateo, pero lo único que consiguió fue pegarse.- Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh! JKLFJEKJ duele!

Después de un momento sale corriendo hacia arriba, estaba muy emocionado, ya quería ver a su amigo.

Cuando por fin salió, lo primero que vio fue a Murdoc mirando hacia arriba, entonces el hiso lo mismo y se quedo helado.

De la boca del gigante baterista salía una nipona con una máscara de gato solo cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Russel le tendió la mano a ella para que pudiera bajar; dio un gran salto desde la boca a la mano y después al suelo, cayendo con una agilidad impresionante. Enseguida y como por arte de magia, Russel volvió a su tamaño normal; ambos caminaron hacia los 2 hombres que aun no salían de su asombro.

-Muds!- grito Noodle mientras corría para abrazarlo- te extrañe mucho

Murdoc salió de su trance y abrazo a Noodle.- noods, mírate estas enorme, y muy guapa, eres toda una señorita- le dijo Murdoc en tono paternal mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Esta era de las pocas veces en que él se comportaba así.

-Jijiji y mírate tu, todos los días luces un poco más viejo- dijo entre risitas

La expresión de Murdoc cambio en menos de un segundo, para convertirse en un rostro serio.

-Escúchame bien muchachita, mas te vale que me respetes, recuerda que en teoría soy tu padre!

-Jajaja si muds, no te enojes.

Entonces Noodle se separo de él y volteo a ver a 2d, que aun seguía parado sin moverse, tan solo mirándola sin siquiera parpadear. Noodle se sonrojo un poco le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, que hiso que Stu volviera a la realidad y también de sonrojara.

-hola Stu!, que? Ya no te acuerdas de mí?- decía Noodle en tono triste.

-c-claro q-que si, tú eres mi princesita y eso no cambiaría por nada del mundo.- decía nerviosamente 2d...

-Que bueno, me alegra mucho saber que no me has olvidado, yo nunca te olvide a ti- decía Noodle en tono un poco melancólico mientras sonreía

Entonces 2d reacciono y abrazo a Noodle con todas sus fuerzas, la levanto y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire, Noodle tan solo se reía. 2d le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro:

-te extrañe demasiado, todos los días mi vida se derrumbaba un poco mas sin ti a mi lado, no me vuelvas a dejar solo por favor.

Noodle se sonrojo demasiado y solo abrazo a 2d y le dijo:

-Nunca más, te lo prometo.

Después de la llegada de Russel y Noodle, Murdoc les enseño sus habitaciones, que tenían sus pertenencias y unas cuantas cosas más. También ayudo a Noodle con su cicatriz, hiso un ungüento con el que desaparecería en cuestión de unos cuantos días.

-Gracias muds!

-No hay de qué pequeña, ahora vete a dar un baño y a ponerte guapa, russ va a preparar un pastel para cenar juntos.

-De acuerdo, enseguida voy.

Todos se reunieron a cenar el enorme pastel que Russel había hecho para celebrar que otra vez estaban juntos

-Woow! Te quedo riquísimo russ- decía Noodle mientras se comía su trozo entero solo tres bocados, dejando toda su cara manchada

2d vio a Noodle embarrada de pastel y le dijo:

Hay nodos! Jijiji, te ves graciosa

Tomo una servilleta y le limpio la cara. Entonces se le quedo viendo y se sonrojo; Noodle lo vio y le sonrió dulcemente. Stu se percato de que todos lo veían y miro hacia otra dirección

-Y-ya esta- dijo un poco nervioso

Noodle se sonrojo y le dijo:

-G-gracias 2d

Russel y Murdoc se miraron entre si y después a 2d y a Noodle, que aun estaban rojos y veían en distintas direcciones. Entonces Russel se levanto y dijo:

-Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, adiós chicos.

Al pasar por el asiento de Murdoc le dio un pequeño golpe y este reacciono parándose de su asiento y diciendo:

-Pues! Yo igual me voy, tengo un par de vodkas y mis XXX esperándome.- mientras sonreía pervertidamente-Buenas noches noods! Adiós cara de simio.

-Buenas noches muds, que descanses- le dijo Noodle

-Hasta mañana muds- le dijo 2d

Cuando Murdoc se fue se quedaron solos, Noodle miraba a 2d de vez en cuando, y el hacía lo mismo, pero nunca chocando con la mirada del otro. Entonces a 2d se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hey Noodle! Quieres ir a jugar videojuegos?

Noodle al escuchar esa palabra se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a dar brinquitos mientras decía:

-Sí, videojuegos, videojuegos, vamos! Yo quiero el control 1

-Pero ese me toca siempre a mí…- dijo Stu en tono triste.

-Ahhh… ok, si tu lo quieres…- dijo un poco triste Noodle

-No no olvídalo, tómalo tu- dijo 2d, al no le gustaba verla triste

-Enserio? Gracias Stu- le dijo, y le dio un gran abrazo que él, con gusto correspondió.

2d tomo la mano de Noodle y la condujo hacia el ascensor, ya adentro presiono el botón que decía "2d's room". Noodle al ver sus manos unidas se puso muy nerviosa y le comenzaron a sudar las manos, eso le dio pena y soltó a 2d, que ante tal acto la vio nervioso y un poco triste; y le dijo:

-Hay… perdón noods, no quería incomodarte.

-Nonono, no es nada de eso, es solo que… Ammm…- dijo Noodle, pero 2d la interrumpió.

-tus manos están sudando? Jajaja, no importa noods, recuerdo que de pequeña siempre hacías lo mismo; te veías muy tierna, cada poco me soltabas y te limpiabas las manos.- le dijo 2d con una sonrisa tierna.

-Ohh! Jijiji, lo siento.- dijo Noodle, pero volvió a tomar la mano de 2d y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

El se sonrojo y apretó su mano.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de 2d, este se adelanto y se puso enfrente de Noodle.

-Antes de que pases, déjame ordenar un poco si?

-Jajaja, ok!- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

2d entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, comenzó a mover todo, como no tenía tiempo ni ganas de recoger solo escondió la basura y la ropa debajo de los muebles y tendió su capa; saco su play, los juegos y los controles y abrió la puerta.

-Pase señorita- le dijo a Noodle mientras le hacía señas con la mano

-Gracias señor- le dijo Noodle sonriendo tiernamente.

Estuvieron horas y horas jugando, Noodle iba ganando y 2d solo refunfuñaba como un niño pequeño.

-JA!, te gane de nuevo- dijo mientras bailaba

-Eso no es justo- dijo 2d cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya acéptalo Stu, y admite que soy mejor que tu.

Eso era lo único que Noodle necesitaba decir, 2d se levanto del suelo y le dijo:

-Ahora veras que soy mejor que tu.

Tomo a Noodle de la cintura y la cargo en su espalda, ella solo se reía y le gritaba:

-Hey, bájame, que me vas a hacer?

-Con que te crees mejor que yo no?, ok! Veamos si cambias de opinión.

2d puso a Noodle en su cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ella solo se retorcía y le gritaba:

-No no, déjame, no me hagas eso.

-Lo dejare de hacer si admites que soy mejor que tu.

-Okok, Jajaja, eres mejor que yo.

-Enserio?- dijo 2d dejándola y acostándose a su lado.

-Ammm… si, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Noodle se acostó en el pecho de Stu, y él le comenzó a acariciar el cabello. Entonces 2d recordó una cosa.

-Hey noods!

-Si, que pasa?

-Te tengo un regalo

-Un regalo? Qué?

-Pues…- se sentó en la cama y saco de su mesa de noche la canción que le había escrito- no es mucho, pero la escribí para ti- le dijo mientras le daba la hoja a Noodle.

Ella la tomo y comenzó a leerla, sonrió y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Stu, es hermosa.- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-De nada, la hice pensando en ti…

Noodle al escuchar eso se puso roja y tuvo que esconder su cara para que 2d no la viera.

-Gracias 2d, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también hermosa.

Los dos se quedaron muy quietos, no querían soltarse para nada. Cuando Noodle bostezo le dijo:

-Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-De acuerdo- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- descansa amor.

-t-tu t-también, descansa Stu...

Noodle cerró la puerta del cuarto y se encamino a su habitación. Cuando llego, se encerró, y como estaba muy cansada solo destendió su cama y se metió en ella.

-Ahhh!... hoy fue un muy buen día…- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormida.

Por otro lado, cuando 2d estuvo solo, se acostó en su cama y mirando al techo pensó " que es lo que siento por Noodle?, es decir, ella siempre ha sido mi hermanita pero… siento algo mas por ella?, imposible! Casi le doblo la edad, no puede pasar nada entre nosotros dos, pero… que sentirá ella por mi?, de seguro solo me ve como su hermano mayor, pero… y si no?, que rayos siento por ella?"

2d recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada, todo el tiempo que se ponía nervioso frente a Noodle, o cuando se sonrojaba al decirle algo o hacer algo con ella.

Todo le daba vueltas, y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cayó rendido.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Ammm… pues este es el capitulo 4, ya lo acabe, por fin! :D es que he estado ocupada y no lo pude subir ayer, pero bueno, disfrútenlo, y pues, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo asi pues dejen review vale? Bueno adiosito! :3

-2d?, despierta

-Hm? Eh? Quien eres?

-Soy Noodle

-Noodle?- 2d se despertó y vio junto a su cama a una niña hermosa de ojos verdes y… llorosos?- Que pasa linda?

-Tengo miedo, puedo dormir contigo?

-C-claro pequeña- 2d abrió las sabanas para que Noodle se pudiera acostar y después la abrazo- de que tienes miedo?

-Tuve pesadillas y no quiero estar sola

-Ok, yo te cuido, nada te pasara

-Gracias… te quiero

-Yo igual hermosa

Noodle pudo dormir mejor estando con 2d, y el solo cerro sus ojos y sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente 2d se despertó un poco desorientado, aun no abría los ojos por completo; comenzó a tocar alrededor de su cama y entonces sintió algo junto a él, se sorprendió y abrió los ojos completamente. Cuando vio de quien se trataba sonrió y abrazo ala pequeña nipona que estaba aun dormida. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Pobre Noodle, no me gusta que tenga pesadillas, no me gusta verla llorar.

Se levanto de la cama y si dirigió al baño; se lavo la cara y se puso ropa limpia. Cuando salió vio a Noodle asomada por la ventana de su habitación

-Buenos días noods, te desperté?

-Buenos días 2d, no me despertaste, es solo que ya tengo hambre- dijo agarrándose el estomago

-Quieres ir a desayunar?

-Siii! Pero antes debo ir a mi habitación, me acompañas?

-Claro, vamos.

Los dos salieron hacia el cuarto de Noodle y cuando llegaron ella abriola puerta y le dijo:

-Espérame, solo me cambio y listo.

-Ok!

2d se recargo en la pared y espero…

-QUEEEEE?- dijo Murdoc enojado- como que enamorados?

-Eso dije muds, creo que ellos dos están enamorados- decía Russel mientras preparaba tranquilamente el desayuno

-Voy a matar a ese idiota- dijo parándose de su asiento

-Hey Hey Hey, que crees que haces? Vuelve aquí- dijo Russel sentando de nuevo a Murdoc.

-Que parece que hare? Matare al cara de simio!- dijo aun furioso

-Y yo te matare a ti- dijo Russel en tono serio- que no piensas en el daño que le podrías causar a Noodle si haces eso?

-Melo agradecerá algún día!- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada de eso, te convertirías en el ser más despreciable para ella. Piénsalo bien muds, no crees que hacen linda pareja?

-Ese imbécil? Con mi Noodle?, JA! Estas muy equivocado si piensas eso. Ella se merece a alguien con mejores facultades metales, aparte el cara de simio casi le dobla la edad a mi pequeña! Y resulta que yo soy el pervertido?

-Pero sabes que 2d no la ve de esa manera, el es demasiado ingenuo y torpe, y tiene muy buen corazón; es perfecto para Noodle!

-No no y no, prefiero mil veces a otra persona que a ese descerebrado.

-Fíjate bien en lo que dices muds, si otra persona estuviera con noods, no sería tan… ingenuo con ella, y no sería tan torpe, por lo tanto no podrías decirle nada.

-…-Murdoc se quedo pensando un momento, "veamos, si face ache fuera novio de Noodle, ella no correría ningún riesgo, el es demasiado estúpido coma para aprovecharse de ella, y obedece todo lo que yo le ordeno"-Mmm… de acuerdo, veamos qué pasa, pero a la primera que el cara de simio se acerque a mi pequeña, juro que le partiré la cara

-Ok, en eso estoy de acuerdo, aunque no creo que eso suceda

En ese momento entra 2d con Noodle en la espalda.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Noodle cuando 2d la bajo

-Hola pequeña- dijo Murdoc dándole un beso en la frente

-Buenos días princesa- dijo Russel mientras serbia el desayuno

-Buenos días- dijo 2d mientras se sentaba

-Buen día D- le dijo Russel

-Hola face ache

-Que hay de desayunar?

-Waffles- dijo Russel mientras se sentaba

-Mmm, te salieron deliciosos russ- dijo Noodle mientras se comía uno y ponía 2 waffles más en su plato.

-Gracias pequeña

Murdoc se la paso viendo a 2d y a Noodle todo el desayuno; de vez en cuando notaba que Noodle volteaba a ver a 2d y esta hacia lo mismo.

"Entonces lo que dice Russel es verdad" pensó Murdoc, "esto no es posible, Noodle aun es muy pequeña"

-Qué edad tienes Noodle?- le pregunto Murdoc de pronto.

-21 muds!- dijo Noodle

-Y tu cara de simio?

-33 muds

Murdoc se quedo callado y cerio. "12 años, es 12 años mayor que mi pequeñita, enserio podría confiar en él?". Por un momento Murdoc no pensó en 2d como en descerebrado inmaduro y torpe, pensó en él como el amigo que tenía desde hace ya mucho tiempo y que conocía bastante bien.

Se paro, y se marcho; no sin antes decirle a 2d:

-Después date una vuelta por mi oficina, quiero hablar contigo.

2d solo asintió.

-Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy, estaré durmiendo por si me necesitan.

-OK russ- dijo Noodle

-Adiós Russel- dijo 2d

2d y Noodle terminaron de desayunar y se separaron; por una parte, Noodle se fue a su habitación y puso música a todo volumen mientras se bañaba; mientras que 2d fue a la oficina de Murdoc

-Me pregunto qué quiere… no hice nada malo, ya termine las canciones que me pidió, entonces para que me necesita?

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta suspiro y toco

-Si eres 2d pasa, si no no me moletes

2d pasó y vio a Murdoc fumando mientras veía una revista XXX

-Siéntate Stuart- le dijo sin despegar la vista de la revista

"Porque me llama por mi nombre?, el nunca lo hace" pensaba 2d mientras se sentaba

-Ok!- dijo Murdoc bajando la revista y mirando a 2d- quiero hablar seriamente contigo

-S-si?, d-dime que p-pasa muds

-Pues, lo que pasa es esto: si algún estúpido llegara a decirle algo pervertido a Noodle o siquiera la mirara de esa forma, no dudaría ni un segundo en cortarle el miembro y ofrecerle su alma a Satán, entiendes?

2d tan solo se asusto y le dijo:

-Ok M-murdoc, p-pero que t-tengo que ver yo con eso?

-Solo quiero que sepas que eso también te incluye a ti, pero antes debo preguntarte, tú piensas así?

-C-claro q-que no Murdoc!- dijo cerio 2d mientras se le escuchaba más seguridad en la voz- y-yo no pensaría de esa manera en Noodle, yo… yo la quiero mucho- dijo sonrojándose

Murdoc se sorprendió al ver la reacción de 2d

-Hablas enserio?

-Si- 2d se cubrió la cara para que no se burlara de él, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y vio a Murdoc a su lado

-Puedo confiar en ti?

2d se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso

-Claro que puedes muds

-A pesar de todo lo que te hago, eres mi mejor amigo, posiblemente el único verdadero amigo que tengo, tú nunca te has ido de mi lado- dijo Murdoc en tono triste

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo muds

2d se acerco a Murdoc y le dio un abrazo, este solo se quedo quieto hasta que Stu se separo; entonces volvió a ponerse serio y le dijo:

-Ok!, si llegas a decir algo sobre esta plática are que cyborg te patee hasta que mueras, o mejor aún, lo haré yo

2d se asusto y le dijo:

-No t-te preocupes muds, n-no diré nada

-Gracias, ahora déjame solo

2d salió de ahí sonriendo, le alegro mucho escuchar esas palabras de Murdoc, lo hacía feliz saber que era su mejor amigo

Ahora que no tenía nada que hacer, se dirigió al estudio. Cuando estuvo cerca escucho una canción, no supo que canción era hasta que se acerco más; entonces cuando por fin llego vio a Noodle cantando

-**Up on Melancholy Hill  
there's a plastic tree  
are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day of another dream**

Well, you can't get what you want, but you can get me  
So let's set up and see  
Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me, when you're close to me

Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, así que no vio cuando 2d se sentó en uno de los sillones para poder escucharla mejor

-**So call in the submarine  
Round the world we'll go  
Does anybody know  
if we're looking out on the day of another dream**

Ella era muy Hermosa, y tierna, y cariñosa, siempre era muy alegre e inocente; aunque también era enojona, celosa y muy peleonera. Pero eso la hacía perfecta, 2d no dejaba de verla y de escuchar su hermosa voz

-**If you can't get what you want  
Then you come with me**

Up on the melancholy hill  
Sits a manatee  
Just looking out for the day  
When you're close to me, when you're close to me

No cabía duda, cada vez que ella lo miraba, cada que estaba cerca de él, su corazón se detenía y reanudaba su marcha a un ritmo exagerado, sus manos y piernas le temblaban y sus pensamientos se dispersaban. Estaba enamorado.

-**When you're close to me  
when you're close to me**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Bueno aquí está la continuación le mi fic y pues quisiera pedir perdón. No he subido en un buen tiempo y fue porque se me juntaron muchos compromisos, la escuela, mi cambio de casa, un par de fiestas que tenía que planear, entre lo habitual, y pues apenas y tenía tiempo de responder los mensajes y respirar. De nuevo perdón y pues gracias por esperar, les prometo un poco mas de agilidad en esto! y le mando un beso a idi97 porque pues se que está pasando un mal momento y quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo! :3. Y bueno pues ya! Disfrútenlo y si tienen alguna sugerencia, algo en lo que deba mejorar, etc. etc., dejen review vale? Chao!

2d se quedo mirando Noodle mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tan perdido estaba que cuando ella dejo de tocar y volteo él no lo noto.

Cuando Noodle volteo se encontró con los ojos de 2d mirándola fijamente. Ella en un principio se extraño, pero después se sonrojo y le sonrió tiernamente.

2d aun no reaccionaba y Noodle intento despertarlo moviendo sus manos frente a él. Cuando por fin reacciono se encontró con Noodle riéndose por lo que le había sucedido.

-Hey 2d

-N-Noodle, hola, p-perdón estaba distraído

-Jajaja, si me di cuenta, hace cuanto estas aquí?

-Ammm… desde hace un rato, te escuche cantar y vine para verte.

-Ahhh, ok. Ammm… estaba cantando tu canción…- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Sí, cantas muy bonito noods- dijo 2d con una sonrisa tierna

-Gracias, y gracias también por la canción, es bonita.

-De nada hermosa

Noodle sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir, después no vemos 2d.- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía después.

2d se sonrojo y sonrió estúpidamente.

-Estoy?... no, no puedo.

2d se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya ahí prendió un cigarro y se sentó en su cama.

-Me gusta Noodle?, no ella no me puede gustar, ella es mi hermanita. Pero… tal vez si me guste, no eso no, y si estoy… no… o sí?... estoy enamorado de noods?, pero… y si ella no siente nada por mi?... y si le pregunto?, pero como le pregunto?... Y si antes le pregunto a Russel y Murdoc? Ellos tal vez me lo confirmen. Y si no me dejan estar con ella? Soy mayor, casi le doblo la edad; pero eso sí, estoy casi seguro de que nunca pensaría en Noodle de una mala manera. Tal vez a eso se refería Murdoc cuando hablo conmigo, entonces… eso quiere decir que… el ya lo sabe?, y si está molesto? Y si se lo dice a russ? Que me harán si se enteran? De seguro Russel se molestaría conmigo, y Murdoc me daría una buena paliza. Tengo que hablar con ellos antes de que me hagan algo.

2d salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Russel, por lo menos el lo escucharía antes de decirle cualquier cosa.

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta toco, y desde adentro se escucho una voz que dijo:

-Pase, está abierto.

2d pasó y vio a Russel sentado frente a su computadora.

-Hola russ

-Hola 2d, que haces aquí?- dijo Russel sin dejar de ver el monitor.

-Yo?, yo quería… quería hablar contigo.

-Sobre qué?- le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Pues… bueno… es que no sé cómo decirlo, estoy un poco confundido.

-Mmm… trata de explicarte, tal vez lo entienda- dijo Russel dándole ánimos para que pudiera hablar.

-B-bueno, lo q-que pasa es que… desde que llego Noodle he estado algo raro, estar con ella ahora me resulta difícil, y no porque sea desagradable, sino porque me pongo muy nervioso y siento algo raro en mi pecho, aparte de que soy más torpe frente a ella y me sudan las manos, ah! Y también no pienso claramente, no es que antes lo hiciera pero… Me siento distinto, ya no la veo de la misma forma, ya no puedo pasar horas platicando con ella como lo hacía siempre por que pongo muy rojo o porque tartamudeo demasiado, y es fastidioso porque lo único que quisiera seria estar con ella y hacer cosas con ella, o simplemente platicar por horas y horas.

-Jajaja. Enserio eres tan tonto D? es que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?

-Pues no… por eso vine contigo para saber qué, y para que me dijeras que debo hacer.

-Pues… yo creo que estas enamorado.

-D-de quien?, de N-noodle?

-Pues si de quien más?, Jajaja, a veces me sorprende lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser 2d. Pero por un lado es bueno, si estuvieras con Noodle estaría más tranquilo, sabiendo que no serias capaz de lastimarla nunca.

-Y que debo de hacer?

-Pues… habla con ella!

-Pero y si ella no siente nada por mi?

-Tu hazlo, tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa!

-Enserio? Q-que sorpresa?

-Descúbrelo tu solo, en eso ya no te puedo ayudar, solo ten confianza D, y se tu mismo.

-Y Murdoc? Que me hará si se entera de esto?

-Tu tranquilo, ya hablare con el después.

-Gracias russ, eres un buen amigo.

2d salió rápidamente de la habitación de Russel y se dirigió a la de Noodle. "ok 2d, que le dirás? Ammm… bueno, no tengo que ser directo, solo debo ser yo mismo. Pero… si soy un desastre!, okok, no me pondré nervioso, haré lo que mi corazón me diga…"

Cuando llego a su habitación suspiro.

-Ok, aquí voy…

Toco la puerta y espero. No hubo respuesta. Lo volvió a hacer y nada, decidió entonces entrar pero cuando paso no había nadie; estaba oscuro y muy silencioso.

*En otra parte de Plastic beach*

Noodle se encontraba sentada en la arena, disfrutaba de la brisa y del sonido de las olas. Comenzó a tararear la canción que 2d le había regalado y poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo que llegaba hasta las orejas.

"fue un bonito regalo el de 2d, esa canción es muy bonita. Si supiera cuanto aprecio ese detalle, y todos los demás que tiene conmigo, si supiera lo que siento… pero entonces posiblemente ya no me querría, el solo me ve como una hermana, estoy segura. Pero… se que 2d no es así, a pesar de todo el me seguiría queriendo. Y si siente lo mismo que yo?... no, eso no puede ser, Noodle eres una tonta, como podrías gustarle a él, eres demasiado pequeña, y el ya es un adulto… bueno, al menos quisiera que encontrara a alguien que lo quiera tanto como yo"

Noodle se puso triste, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de pequeñas lágrimas.

-Ya no debo de pensar en eso, 2d se merece alguien mejor que yo…

Se levanto y se dirigió al interior de plastic beach.

Por otro lado, 2d buscaba a Noodle desesperadamente, corría de un lado a otro gritando su nombre.

-Noodle! Hey noods tengo que decirte algo! Noodle! Noodle! Donde estas!?

"Rayos donde se habrá metido, tengo que encontrarla rápido."

Noodle entro y se dirigió a su habitación tranquilamente. Estaba en uno de los pasillos cuando escucho su nombre a lo lejos.

-Eh? Quién es? Hay alguien ahí?

Volteo pero no vio a nadie. No le tomo importancia y siguió caminando.

-Noodle! Noods donde estas?

-Ehh? 2d?- volteo y vio a 2d al final del pasillo buscándola.- Hey! Estoy aquí!

2d volteo y la vio. Corrió muy emocionado hacia donde ella estaba y cuando llego la cargo y le dio vueltas.

-Noods! Te encontré!

-Siii! Me encontraste!- dijo mientras se reía.

-Te tengo que decir algo.

-Que?- dijo cuando estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Ammm… b-bueno yo… yo te iba a decir que… Ammm… p-podemos ir a la playa? Ahí te digo si?

-Ok- dijo tomando a 2d de la mano.

" Ok Stuart concéntrate, en la playa se lo dirás. Como le digo? Ammm… noods, yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes verdad? Si? Bueno ok! Te quiero demasiado! Te quiero más de lo que quiero a mi play! y a mis películas de zombies. Más que todo eso. Pero no te quiero como tú piensas que te quiero, si me estas entendiendo? Hay… creo que soy muy torpe, más torpe que un zombie sin cerebro! bueno continuare. Yo… yo… yo te amo! Si te amo, pero no te amo como una amiga, sino como algo más! No es que antes no te amara como amiga pero… bueno, estoy enamorado de ti. Si! Eso es bueno… o no?, creo que hable mucho de zombies. Haber… Noodle Yo….Yo…"

-2d cuidado!

-Eh? Auch!- sin darse cuenta, 2d se golpeo con una pared

-Jajaja, por que estas tan distraído? Que tanto piensas?

-Auch!- dijo sobándose la nariz- yo? En que pienso?

-Jajaja si tú!

-Yo… yo pensaba que… que…. Que ya quiero llegar a la playa!

-ok! Pero trata de no pensar tanto o te golpearas de nuevo

-Si, perdón.

Caminaron hasta la orilla tomados de la mano y se sentaron. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y Noodle dijo:

-Hey 2d! que era lo que me querías decir?

Stu se puso nervioso y muy rojo.

-Y-yo? Bueno… yo t-te quería decir que… bueno es que yo… bueno es que…-" vamos 2d díselo ahora, no seas cobarde! Ya díselo!"- yo te quería preguntar algo.

-Si? Que querías preguntar?- dijo Noodle sonriendo

-B-bueno pues… yo… yo… tu Ammm… tu… yo… tu y yo…

-Eh? Perdón, no te entiendo.

-Ahhh! No puedo hacerlo!

-Por qué?

-Porque soy un cobarde, sí, eso es lo que soy- dijo soltando a Noodle y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos- soy tan cobarde que tengo que cubrirme la cara para poder hablar contigo, se que si te veo a los ojos no voy a ser capaz de decirte nada, no podre pensar claramente.

-Ohh!- Noodle no supo qué hacer, solo espero a que 2d se tranquilizara un poco. "que me quieres decir?, hay…. Ok Noodle, no lo presiones si? Tal vez si está más tranquilo te diga. Ok"

En ese momento a Noodle se le ocurrió algo, no sabía si funcionaria pero al menos lo intentaría.

Sin pensarlo mucho abrazo a 2d. Este solo volteo a verla extrañado al principio, pero después sonriendo, y correspondió el abrazo.

-No eres cobarde- le dijo Noodle mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de 2d, pues a ella le sucedía casi lo mismo, ella tampoco sería capaz de hablar demasiado con el si lo miraba a los ojos- si ahora no puedes decirme está bien, esperare.

2d se puso rojo y más nervioso que antes. Sonrió y puso en marcha su plan. Aria lo que le dijera su corazón.

-Noodle…- ella al escuchar su nombre quiso mirarlo pero él la abrazo mas fuerte- no! Por favor no voltees, solo espera y… y escúchame!

Noodle no respondió, solo se quedo quieta y espero tal y como él se lo pidió.

-Noods yo… yo… yo te amo.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Noodle abrió los ojos de par en par y se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-Se que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo, y lo entiendo, aun así podemos seguir siendo amigos?. No quiero que esto arruine todo lo que tengo contigo, quiero seguir a tu lado, bueno… solo si tú me lo permites.

"No es mi imaginación? Enserio no estoy soñando?"

Dejo de abrazar a 2d y volteo a verlo; el solo la miro a los ojos y después miro hacia el suelo.

-Y-yo… yo también te amo. Y no te lo dije por miedo a que tú ya no me quisieras. Tenía miedo de que te apartaras de mí, de que ya no me hablaras y ya no estuvieras conmigo. Eres la persona más importante para mi Stu, no quería perderte.

2d tomo su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos y muy despacio, con un poco de pena le dio un pequeño y tímido beso en los labios.

Noodle cerró los ojos y se acerco a 2d para darle otro beso, el igual cerró los ojos y la beso bien, poco a poco perdiendo la pena y el miedo.

2d abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Noodle, también abiertos, y ambos sonrieron.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola hola! :D

Perdónenme, me olvide completamente de la historia por mucho tiempo, para compensarlo subiré varios capítulos esta semana.

Lamento mucho la perdida de marati2011, recuerda que las personas mueren dos veces: físicamente y cuando deja de ser recordada, trata de nunca hacerlo, tenla siempre contigo! :3

Ya saben que si les gusta o no lo que escribo pueden dejar review, me importa lo que piensen, también me pueden regañar por tardarme mucho! :c

Les mando besitos! :*

Noodle se despertó un poco desorientada, no sabía donde estaba. Con sus manos fue identificando un poco lo que la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, miro a todos lados, estaba sola y no sabía como había llegado ahí.

Se levantó, se bañó y se cambió. Mientras se arreglaba fue recordando un poco lo que había pasado, sonrió al recordar que había estado con 2d.

Mientras tanto…

2d se ponía sus tenis sentado en su cama, pero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando recordó el beso que le había dado a Noodle no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "la amo… enserio la amo"

-auch!- sin darse cuenta, enredó sus dedos en el nudo de sus agujetas -soy un torpe.

Liberó sus dedos del nudo y fue hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

-tengo que ver a noods.

Salió y se dirigió al cuarto de Noodle. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta, casi al instante se abrió y Salió Noodle. Esta, al verlo se puso roja.

-b-buenos días 2d-dijo Noodle muy nerviosa.

-hola noods!...amm… c-cómo dormiste?- dijo 2d igual de nervioso.

-bien, solo que no recuerdo como llegué a mi cuarto.

-ohh, cierto, ya era de noche y estabas muy cansada, entonces te cargué hasta tu cuarto y me fui- dijo nervioso 2d.

-muchas gracias 2d- dijo Noodle. Le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-oh, n-no hay de q-que hermosa- la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

De pronto, la voz de Russell sonó por todas partes.

-2d!, Noodle!, ya está listo el desayuno!

2d se separó de Noodle y le sonrió tiernamente.

-vamos a desayunar va?

-está bien- Noodle tomo la mano de 2d y fueron a desayunar.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Russell y a Murdoc.

-llegan tarde, casi muero de hambre gracias a que al gordo no le gusta que empiece a comer si no están todos en la mesa y ustedes tan tranquilos- dijo Murdoc enojado antes de tomar 3 waffles y metérselos a la boca casi con desesperación.

-siéntense chicos- dijo Russell señalando la mesa.

-buenos días russ, buenos días muds- dijo Noodle antes de sentarse.

-afgahldkjsñ

-Murdoc! No hables con la boca llena!- dijo Russell.

-pfshdon.

-buen día hermosa- le dijo Russell a Noodle.

-si si hola- dijo Murdoc después de tragarse los waffles.

Durante todo el desayuno casi nadie habló. Más que Murdoc un par de veces, peleando con Russell porque masticaba con la boca abierta. Y en todo ese tiempo, Noodle y 2d no se dejaban de ver. A veces llegaban a chocar sus miradas y ambos se ruborizaban y miraban en otras direcciones.

Murdoc y Russell se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada.

-bueno- dijo 2d levantándose de la mesa – iré a mi cuarto.

-adiós- le dijo Noodle.

-ehh? A s-si, adiós hermosa- 2d fue al lugar de Noodle y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir del comedor.

Russell y Murdoc intercambiaron miradas llenas de preguntas, preguntas que tenían que responderse lo antes posible.

-yo también me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Noodle levantándose y recogiendo su plato –adiós chicos.

-adiós pequeña- le dijo Russell.

-adiós- dijo Murdoc.

En cuanto Noodle salió de la habitación, Murdoc habló.

-qué se traen estos dos?

-no lo sé, estaban muy raros. Ayer 2d fue a mi habitación, me dijo que estaba enamorado de Noodle.

-enserio?

-si

-y tú crees que ayer…- Murdoc dejó a medias la pregunta y sonrío pervertidamente, pero poco después fue pensando las cosas y se enfureció –hijo de...

-Murdoc!, no pasó lo que estas pensando, estoy seguro.

-ajj! Entonces crees que ayer se le haya declarado?

-no lo sé, tal vez sí.

-y crees que Noodle lo haya rechazado- dijo Murdoc sonriendo.

-no, Noodle está enamorada de 2d, lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero claro, 2d es tan… no es muy inteligente, así que nunca se ha dado cuenta de eso.

-entonces ahora son novios?

-eso es lo que quisiera saber. Necesito hablar con D.

-ok, ah, y después habla con Noodle.

-por qué no hablas tu con Noodle?

-estaré ocupado.

-en qué? En tu whisky?

- no…en mi tequila.

-tu hablarás con Noodle- le dijo Russell a Murdoc en tono cerio – o si no, esconderé todo tu tequila.

-está bien, yo hablaré con Noodle.

-ok! Pero Murdoc, si son novios no quiero que trates de meterte.

-de acuerdo, pero a la primera que los vea besándose o cualquier otra cosa, le partiré la cara a ese estúpido.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a distintos cuartos.

Por un lado, Russell fue al cuarto de 2d. Cuando estuvo enfrente de su puerta toco.

-está abierto- dijo 2d desde adentro.

Russell entro y vio a 2d acostado en su cama fumando un cigarro.

-hey! Hola D.

-Hola russ- dijo mientras se sentaba –qué pasa?

-yo amm… quería hablar contigo.

-claro russ! De qué?, oye! Antes tengo que decirte algo!

2d se puso feliz y empezó a saltar como niño pequeño.

-okok, qué?

-ayer hable con noods- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía aún más.

-a si? Y qué pasó?

-me le declaré! Y yo también le gusto a ella, no es genial?, estoy feliz! Y estábamos en la playa y platicamos y…- de pronto 2d dejo de saltar y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-y…qué?

-y-yo la… yo la besé…- dijo en voz baja.

-la besaste?

-b-bueno si a eso se le llama beso…fui demasiado torpe, estaba temblando y estaba muy nervioso. Pero ella correspondió mi beso y fue genial!, como si alcanzara las estrellas! Y… me dije que me amaba. Russell te lo juro, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida.

-woow eso sonó muy lindo D! y… inteligente, bueno, para ti.

-ella es la razón por la que soy así. Por ella dejaría de ser un tonto, por ella haría cualquier cosa.

-vaya! Si que estás enamorado!

-lo sé, no es loco? Tengo mucha suerte!

-jajaja bueno, pero ahora dime, son novios ya?

-bueno pues…ahora que lo dices, no.

-y qué piensas hacer?

-pues no lo sé, supongo que se lo iré a decir. Pero no sé como…

-ten confianza D, no es tan difícil. Aparte ya sabes que es lo que ella siente, solo tienes que aclarar las cosas.

- está bien russ, pero quiero hacer algo especial para ella. Tengo que hacerlo de una manera genial, tan genial como…como lo zombis!- dijo 2d emocionado.

-mm… y qué tienes en mente?

-no mucho sabes, aunque no dejo de pensar en una cancioncita pegajosa, es horrible! Pero no puedo dejar de pensarla, y a veces, hasta la tarareo!

-oh dios- dijo Russell poniendo una de sus manos en su rostro –no me refería a eso stu, me refería a ideas.

-ahh, ideas! Pues… siempre he tenido la idea de remodelar un poco mi habitación, ya sabes, pintar, acomodar, tapar esa ventana para no ver más a la…la b-ba…ballena!

-no, yo no…

-y también quisiera cambiar de cama, esta ya esa muy fea y sucia.

-pero yo me refería a…

-y pintar las paredes de otro color, un color azul fuerte no se vería nada mal, no crees?

-D, yo no quise decir eso, yo…

-claro que igual y puedo ponerle grafitis a las paredes, pero eso sería después de pintar.

-no 2d…

-ahh y claro, ordenar mis cosas! Creo que entre mi ropero había y un ratón muerto, aunque no le presté mucha atención, y si tenía familia?

-2d, reacciona!

-quizá iba camino a su casa a ver a sus ratoncitos bebés.

-2d!

-y ahora van a morir de hambre…

-stu!

-sus ratoncitos! Nooo!

-reacciona men!- dijo Russell jalándolo de los hombros.

-ehh? P-pero…pero los ratoncitos…-dijo 2d triste.

-no pienses en eso ahora.

-pero ahora hay una familia de ratones muertos por mi culpa.

-no 2d- Russell tuvo una idea -ese ratón no tenía familia.

-entonces no hay ratoncitos?

-no D, no hay ratoncitos.

-yei!- 2d se puso a saltar como loco.

-ahora si podemos continuar?

-claro russ, qué decías?- dijo 2d con gesto inocente y sin la menor idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

-esto va a tardar un rato…lo presiento- dijo Russell viendo a el distraído de 2d.

Murdoc fue hacia la habitación de Noodle y cuando llego toco la puerta.

-quién?- dijo Noodle desde adentro.

-soy Murdoc.

-ahh, entra muds!

Murdoc pasó y vio a Noodle sentada en su cama, tocando su guitarra.

-hola pequeña- dijo acercándose a su cama y sentándose junto a ella.

-hola muds, qué pasa?

-pues yo amm… quería hablar contigo.

-claro!, dime que- dijo Noodle con una sonrisa.

-amm…bueno, yo amm… ajj, para estas cosas esta Russell; por qué yo? El es el que actúa como madre.

-ehh? No te entiendo muds- dijo Noodle confundida.

-qué pasa entre tú y face-ache?- dijo Murdoc en tono cerio.

Noodle se sorprendió cuando escucho eso. Bajo la mirada y se puso roja.

-p-por qué preguntas muds?

-a mi no me hacen tonto, he visto como te mira y como lo miras tu a el, y también como se comportan cuando están juntos.

-ehh? A qué te refieres con eso?

-niña, seré viejo, pero no por eso menos inteligente…ni sexy, ni guapo, ni irresistible, ni poderoso, el rey del mundooo! Muajajajajajaja!- Murdoc se desvió del tema y comenzó a elogiarse. Noodle solo lo veía confundida, pensaba que había perdido la cabeza.

Murdoc la vio y volvió al tema.

-bueno bueno, como decía, no soy tonto. Y aparte ustedes dos son más obvios que una mujerzuela calenturienta.

-b-bueno yo…estoy enamorada de 2d y el de mi y ayer me dijo y ahora soy feliz- dijo Noodle lo más rápido que pudo.

-amm…ok…yo… debí suponer que me dirías eso.

-estas enojado?

-contéstame una cosa- dijo cerio Murdoc.

-s-si?

-enserio eres feliz?

-si muds! Mucho!

-afgahldkjsñ está bien… pero escúchame bien enana, los estaré vigilando a ti y al cara de simio, entendido?

-ok- dijo Noodle, y abrazo a Murdoc.

-te quiero pequeña- dijo Murdoc. El sabía muy bien que la única persona con la que es cariñoso es con Noodle, ella era como su hija.

-y entonces…?-dijo de pronto.

-qué?- dijo Noodle confundida.

-son novios?

-pues…aún no.

-más vale que aclare eso contigo eh?

-si muds…

-de acuerdo, entonces, suerte- le dijo Murdoc.

-gracias muds!

-de nada pequeña- le dijo antes de salir de su habitación. –y ahora…tengo que hablar con Russell.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola hola!:D  
Ya sé, otra vez me atrasé!:c  
perdónenme, tuve algunas cosas que hacer y pues eh estado ocupada peeeeero…aquí esta! Nuevo capítulo!:DD  
una cosa, recomiendo que escuchen Radiohead mientras leen, aquí los links de las canciones:

(1)* watch?v=YMlsy0SRBSc  
(2)* watch?v=pp95olCn3lY  
(3)* watch?v=aanPi9ajuJo  
Saluditos a Marati2011 y a Idi97, hace tiempo que ya no hablaba con ellas!:3  
bueno, sin más que decir me despido, espero les guste! Ya saben que pueden dejar review!;3

-Ok 2d, por última vez dime, que piensas hacer?, y no me digas que se lo dirás en medio de una masacre zombie- decía Russell fastidiado.

-Pero russ, eso sería romántico, no crees?, es decir, cuantas veces ha escuchado a alguien decir: " y entonces, en medio de ese apocalipsis donde salían volando tripas, viseras y sangre, el me dijo: quieres ser mi novia?"  
-Ninguna vez D, pero ese no es el caso, de donde carajos vamos a sacar una masacre zombie?  
-Pues yo…no lo sé!- dijo 2d confundido.  
-Y por qué no- dijo Russell – decoramos un pequeño lugar en la isla, tú vas a pasear con ella como si nada y "accidentalmente te pierdes" y se lo dice ahí?

-Esa es una gran idea russ!- dijo 2d emocionado.

-okok, ahora báñate y cámbiate! Ponte algo distinto, no sé, si tienes algo nuevo póntelo… también prepara una canción para dedicársela!

En ese momento 2d recordó la canción que le había compuesto a Noodle.

-Claro russ, ya se cual es la canción perfecta!  
-De acuerdo, yo iré a hacer mi parte del plan, hagas lo que hagas, actúa natural y no digas NADA, entiendes?  
-Esta bien russ.  
-Ok, te veré más tarde entonces- dijo Russell antes de salir de la habitación.  
-Bien- dijo 2d cuando estuvo solo- me bañaré entonces…  
Y así empezó el plan de Russell.

(1)*Después de bañarse y cambiarse, 2d se dirigió a buscar a Noodle. Cuando estuvo delante de su puerta, tocó; y desde adentro se escuchó una pequeña voz decir:

-Quién?  
-S-soy yo noods…-dijo 2d nervioso.  
-Ah…pasa Stu.  
2d respiró y entro. Cuando lo hiso vio a Noodle frente al espejo peinándose, se acerco y la abrazó tiernamente por detrás.  
-Te ves hermosa noods…

-Eh? E-este…am… jiji gracias…-dijo Noodle con las mejillas rojas.  
-Hey! Tienes planes para hoy?  
-Mmm… no-, por qué?  
-Yo…y-yo…yo no...Amm… pues yo…-"rayos 2d, lo vas a arruinar"- yo…no, por nada! Solo preguntaba…  
-Ok!- dijo Noodle sonriéndole.

-T-te parece si vamos a comer y en la tarde salimos…  
-Claro Stu! A donde?  
-Pues no lo sé, a la playa supongo…  
-Jiji ok!  
-Entonces vamos!  
Ambos salieron de la habitación de Noodle y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Y ese es el plan- le dijo Russell a Murdoc.

-Puaj! Que forma tan patética y cursi de hacerlo. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con face-ache.

-Murdoc…-dijo Russell con una mano en la frente- de donde vamos a sacar una masacre zombie!?  
-Jeje, tengo algunos contactos que…no sé…podrían revivir muertos si se los pido- dijo Murdoc con una sonrisa malvada.

-No más pactos Murdoc! Suficiente tienes con deberle tu alma a Satán.  
-JA! No es el único al que se la debo…JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
-Nunca cambias…bueno! El punto es que ya está decidido! Y tu me ayudarás a arreglar el lugar.  
-Qué? Jajaja es broma verdad? Murdoc Niccals no obedece ordenes de gordos como tu!  
-Mira Murdoc, si no quieres tener la nariz rota OTRA vez, harás lo que yo te diga, de acuerdo?- dijo Russell levantándolo de la camisa.  
-Bah! Da igual, lo haré, pero solo porque no tengo nada más que hacer.  
-Ok, entonces…ayúdame, necesito que me digas si hay un buen lugar en esta mugrosa isla.

-Mmm…pues todo está hecho de basura amigo, Jeje, pero se dé un lugar.  
-Bien, comencemos!

-Russ? Murdoc?- dijo 2d entrando a la cocina.

-Creo que no están, habrán salido?  
-Amm…yo…- "claro, deben de estar preparando el lugar"- se donde están…  
-A si? Donde?  
-Fueron a….a comprar comida! Si si, a comprar comida y unos tornillos para cyborg.

-ah ya…ok!

-P-pero podemos comer- dijo 2d abriendo la alacena.

-si! Qué hay de comer? – dijo Noodle.

-Pues am…te gustan los sándwiches?  
-Siii!  
2d preparo sándwiches y sirvió refresco para los dos.

-Toma, linda- le dijo tiernamente entregándole su plato y su vaso.

-Jiji g-gracias 2d- dijo nerviosa Noodle.

Mientras comían 2d no dejó de ver a Noodle ni por un segundo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta se puso roja.

-jiji am…Stu?

-si…?-dijo perdido 2d.

-P-por qué me miras tanto…?

-Eres hermosa noods…-dijo y suspiró.

Noodle se sorprendió y se puso más roja aún.

2d lo noto y se asusto.

-Noods? Q-que te pasa? Estás bien?

-Hay! –Noodle se cubrió el rostro con sus manos- e-estoy bien…

-Estás segura? Dije algo malo?

-N-no dijiste nada m-malo solo… me puse nerviosa…

-P-perdón…

2d se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-N-no te preocupes! No pasa nada! Solo no estoy acostumbrada a que me veas así.

-Es que enserio eres hermosa…y…-2d le quitó las manos de su rostro- tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes…

Los dos se quedaron quietos.

-T-tengo bonitos ojos…?

-Si…muy…muy bonitos…

2d se acerco a Noodle y lentamente le dio un beso en los labios.

Noodle se sentía otra vez roja y muy nerviosa, se sentía feliz.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron muy cerquita uno del otro.

Noodle soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Q-qué pasa noods?- dijo 2d en voz bajita.

-Te amo…

-Yo te amo más Noodle…- 2d le dio otro beso y después le dijo- quieres ver una película?

-Si!  
-Ok!

Los dos fueron a la sala y 2d puso una película de zombies.

-Por qué zombies?

-Porque son geniales! Comen cerebros y dan miedo y me encanta que a pesar de que caminan lento siempre terminan atrapándote.

-Pero dan miedo y yo me asusto!

-Tranquila hermosa, si te da miedo yo te abrazo.

-jiji ok!- dijo Noodle con una sonrisa tierna.

2d se sentó y le puso play a la película, abrazó a Noodle y le dio un beso en la frente.

"ya quiero ver la sorpresa que russ está preparando, te amo mi pequeña noods".

-Murdoc pásame esas flores- dijo Russell mientras terminaba de arreglar el pequeño lugar en la playa.

-Estas?- dijo Murdoc.

-Ahora pon esas piedras grandes juntas par que se sienten ahí.

-Ajj…estúpida bola de grasa…- dijo Murdoc en voz baja.

-Te escuche!- dijo Russell- perfecto! Creo que ya está listo no crees?

-Si claro, lo que digas. Podemos irnos ya?

-Sí, ahora solo hace falta hacer la cena.

Murdoc y Russell se dirigieron de regreso a la casa.

-Ahh!- grito Noodle.

-Tranquila noods, no pasa nada!

Noodle abrazó a 2d y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

2d correspondió el abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-No hay nada que temer pequeña, estoy aquí para protegerte…quieres que quite la película?

-S-si p-por favor…

2d se levantó y apagó la tele y el DVD. Volvió al sofá y abrazó a Noodle.

-Ya está! Estas más tranquila?

-eso c-creo- dijo Noodle temblando.

-Ya hermosa, no pasa nada.

Noodle y 2d se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato, no había ningún ruido, excepto sus respiraciones.

(2)*2d comenzó a tararear una canción. Mientras lo hacía le acariciaba el pelo a Noodle.

-Como se llama esa canción?-dijo Noodle en voz baja.

-eh? Se llama creep, de Radiohead.

-está muy bonita.

-Igual que tu, princesa.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que se escucharon pasos y voces.

-Noods? D? donde están?- dijo Russell.

Murdoc entro a la sala y al verlos juntos se enfureció.

-Qué carajo hacen ustedes dos juntos?!

Noodle y 2d se separaron y se pusieron rojos.

-N-nada muds- le dijo Noodle con la mirada en el suelo.

-TU!- dijo señalando a 2d- que le estabas haciendo?!

-Y-yo? N-nada! Yo no le haría n-nada muds!

-Más te vale! JAJAJAJAJA! Deberías haber visto tu cara face-ache- dijo Murdoc mientras se reía.

-Déjalos en paz Murdoc- dijo Russell en tono cerio.

-_Si mamá _jajaja!

-Hey chicos, quieren ver algo? Traje algunas películas de zombies y…

-Ahh! Zombies NO!- dijo Noodle, interrumpiendo a Russell.

-Oh yeah!- dijo 2d, pero al ver la reacción de Noodle dijo- oh...no…

-Mmm…bueno, si la quieren ver se las dejo encima de la tele, yo estaré…haciendo cosas.

-Claro russ- dijo 2d.

-Adiós- dijo Russell antes de salir de la sala.

De nuevo Noodle y 2d se quedaron solos.

-Qué quieres hacer noods?

-Mmm…no lo sé! No iremos a pasear a la playa?

-Amm…no, aún no! Cuando atardezca iremos.

-Ok…entonces vamos a mi cuarto, si?

-Vale!

Los dos se dirigían a la habitación de Noodle, pero Murdoc los detiene.

-A donde van?

-A mi cuarto muds- dijo Noodle de forma inocente, después se dio cuenta dé le que dijo y rápidamente continuo- no haremos nada malo!

2d se puso nervioso y le dijo a Murdoc.

-E-ella me quiere enseñar a hacer origami.

-A si..? Ok, pero los vigilaré muy de cerca…! Entendieron?

-S-si muds- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ya váyanse- les dijo en tono cerio.  
Ya en la habitación de Noodle, pusieron música y se acostaron en su cama.

-Cuéntame algo- le dijo Noodle a 2d mientras se acostaba en su peco.

-Qué quieres que te cuente noods?

-No lo sé…cuéntame una historia…

(3)*2d vio encima de la mesa de noche un hilo de color rojo, lo tomo, le dio n beso en la frente y le dijo:

-está bien… te voy a contar una leyenda japonesa que me gusta mucho, trata sobre un hilo de color rojo que se amarra en el dedo meñique de una persona cuando nace, el otro extremo del hilo es amarrado al meñique de su alma gemela, entonces ellos están destinados a encontrarse…

"El hilo rojo invisible, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"- 2d tomo la mano de Noodle y continuo- yo ya encontré el otro extremo, sabes?

Noodle volteo a ver su mano, en el dedo meñique tenía atado un hilo rojo, siguió con la mirada el hilo hasta encontrar el otro extremo, solo para descubrir que se encontraba atado al dedo meñique de 2d…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!:3  
Ya sé, me volví a tardar!:c  
Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, quiero dedicárselo a dos personitas especiales que sé que se quieren mucho!:3  
Amis & Fernanda, espero que les guste y que sigan juntos mucho tiempo más!*w*3  
Sin más por ahora, los dejo, saben que pueden dejar review, no muerdo!:c xD  
Besitos!:*

-Muds, pásame el chantillí y las chispas de chocolate

-Toma- dijo Murdoc

-Listo! Crees que les guste?

Frente a ellos estaba un enorme paste de fresas y chocolate

-Pues no lo sé, yo digo que hay que probarlo a ver que tal!- dijo Murdoc con las manos muy cerca del pastel y su lengua afuera

-NO!- dijo Russell mientras lo sostenía de la playera –haces eso y te parto la cara!

-Suéltame lonja parlante!- decía Murdoc mientras forcejeaba contra las inmensas manos que lo sostenían y alejaban sus pies del piso

Russell lo puso de nuevo en el suelo y vio el pastel

-Creo que está bien!

-Hey! Te recuerdo que él imbécil cara de simio se altera con el azúcar, creo que no le va a gustar a noods que se ponga a saltar de un lado para el otro

-Ya sé, a sé, por eso hice el pastel con un suplemento de azúcar, esta tan dulce como le gusta a mi princesa y ambos pueden comer sin alterarse!

-Mmm… suena bien

-Ahora ayúdame a cargarlo hasta la playa

-Ajj…está bien…- dijo Murdoc de mala gana

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRA PARTE DE PLASTIC BEACH…

Noodle y 2d seguía acostados

-Te quiero pequeña…- le dijo 2d a Noodle en voz baja

-Te quiero 2d…- dijo en el mismo tono- oye! Yo no soy pequeña! Soy una mujer grande, fuerte y poderosa!

-jajaja, eso no es cierto noods, eres más pequeña que yo y apuesto a que puedo ganarte en fuerza

Ah sí?- dijo Noodle en tono retador- cuidado 2d!- señaló detrás de el

-Q-qué?- volteó pero no vio nada

Noodle aprovechó y tomo a 2d del cuello, después tiro de él hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos cayeran. 2d reacciono y se liberó de los pequeños brazos que lo sujetaban y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Noodle, quien solo se reía y le pedía entre risitas que parara.

-Quién es más fuerte que quien?, anda noods, solo admite que soy mejor

-Jamás!- Noodle tomo a 2d y dio un giro, ahora ella estaba arriba; sujeto sus brazos para que no se zafara y le dio un beso en los labios. Después se separo de él y se sentó en la cama

-Soy mejor que tú, admítelo…-dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-E-eres mejor…- dijo 2d con las mejillas rojas y la mirada desorientada

Noodle le dio otro beso y le dijo en voz baja -te lo dije…

-V-vamos a pasear a la playa?- dijo 2d aún en tomo nervioso

-SI!- dijo Noodle mientras saltaba de su cama y se ponía rápidamente sus converse

Ambos salieron y 2d fue a la cocina, encima de la barra estaba un mapa y una nota:

"2d, ya está listo el lugar en la playa, te dejo el mapa para que no se pierdan de verdad"

2d tomo el mapa y tiro la nota, justo antes de que Noodle apareciera

-Hey! Ya estás listo?

-S-si, ya voy

Salieron y caminaron tomados de la mano, en ocasiones 2d veía el mapa sin que Noodle lo notara

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PEQUEÑO LUGAR DE LA PLAYA…

-Sí, creo que ya todo está listo- dijo Russell observando cada detalle del lugar. Estaba iluminado por luces de navidad, la mesa con el pastel era una roca plana y las sillas, dos pequeñas rocas ovaladas. Russell también puso una guitarra detrás de la mesa para cuando 2d le cantara a Noodle.

-Ñeh…si, quedo bien…- dijo Murdoc de mala manera

Russell solo lo vio enojado y siguió hablando

-Ahora hay que volver, ellos ya deben estar en camino

-Ejem, no creo que nos de tiempo de irnos russ…-dijo Murdoc señalando hacia el otro extremo de la playa, se podían escuchar pisadas y risitas de Noodle y 2d

-Mierda! Se nos hiso tarde! Ocultémonos!

Russell tomó a Murdoc de la playera y corrió con él hacia unos arbustos

-No hagas ruido, entendido?

-Claro…-dijo Murdoc con una sonrisa malvada

-O-oye Stu…se hace de noche…no crees que deberíamos volver?

-Tranquila noods, estamos a salvo!

-Sabes para dónde vamos al menos?- dijo Noodle algo nerviosa

-Claro noods, vamos para…para algún lugar!

-Q-QUE!?- dijo Noodle, ahora asustada

-Hey! Mira! Qué será eso?- dijo 2d señalando un pequeño lugar iluminado

-Eh?- Noodle miro hacia donde 2d señalaba y comenzó a caminar hacia ahí

Cuando llegaron Noodle se quedó sorprendida

-Qué tal noods?- le dijo 2d al oído mientras la abrazaba

-Woow…Stu…es muy bonito…- Noodle comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar lleno de luces mientras sonreía

-Te gusto?- dijo 2d con una sonrisa tierna

-Si…SI!- dijo emocionada Noodle, corrió hacia 2d y lo abrazó –Gracias 2d…

-De nada princesa…- dijo 2d abrazándola

-Te quiero- dijo Noodle dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Yo más noods...

-Vamos a comer!

-Vamos!

Se sentaron en las pequeñas rocas ovaladas y tomaron grandes pedazos de pastel, platicaron un rato sobre lo que se les viniera a la mente y cuando 2d recordó la canción, le dijo a Noodle

-Em…noods?

-Si?

-Y-yo…yo…am…t-te quiero cantar una canción- dijo 2d muy nervioso

-Ah sí?- dijo Noodle emocionada- está bien 2d, te escucho

Noodle se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa tierna

-Amm…ok…

2d saco la guitarra que estaba detrás de la mesa de piedra y comenzó a tocar, pero las notas no le salían bien

-Y-yo…e-es que yo… espera!- volvió a intentarlo pero no sabía como hacerlo- no sé hacerlo…- dijo en tono triste

-Jiji, tranquilo Stu…-Noodle tomo la guitarra y le dijo- que canción quieres cantar?

-Am…l-la que te di…

-Está bien!

Noodle comenzó a tocar esa canción tan bonita que 2d le había compuesto mientras que 2d cantaba

_Up on melancholy hill  
there's a plastic tree  
are you here with me?  
Just looking all on the day of another dream  
well you can't get what you want  
but you can get me  
so let's set up and see  
cause you are my medicine when you close to me…  
when you close to me…_

Cuando termino de cantar, 2d se acercó a Noodle y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Noodle, tengo que decirte algo…

-Si?- dijo Noodle con una sonrisa tierna

-Yo amm…

2d no pudo continuar, de pronto de los arbustos salieron 10 zombies y asustaron a Noodle

-Qué rayos?- dijo Russell cuando vio a los zombies- MURDOC!

-Muajaja! Funciona!- dijo Murdoc entre risas

-Qué hiciste Murdoc? Te dije que nada de pactos!

-No hice ningún pacto, amigo! Son robots!

Volteo y vio detenidamente a los zombies, eran robots mal hechos que caminaban en dirección a Noodle y 2d

-Waaa! 2d qué es eso?- dijo Noodle asustada

-N-no lo sé!- dijo 2d asustado y confundido

Ambos empezaron a correr en círculos mientras los zombies robots los perseguían

-Murdoc! Detén esto ahora!

-Espera, espera!- Murdoc empieza a mover botones de un control remoto pero lo único que consigue es que caminen más rápido y terminen chocando entre ellos- no puedo detenerlos!

-Maldito!- dice Russell enojado, se abalanza sobre él y comienza a golpearlo- arruinaste la sorpresa de D

Mientras tanto, Noodle y 2d se encontraban en medio de la escena, Russell golpeando a Murdoc, pedazos de zombies robots volando por todas partes y el pequeño lugar en la isla destruido

-N-Noodle?

-Si?

-QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?!

Noodle se sorprendió y se alegro mucho

-Si 2d, si quiero ser tu novia!

Noodle saltó a los brazos de 2d y lo abrazó muy fuerte

-Te amo princesa…- le dijo 2d al oído


End file.
